Boys Next Door
by ChanyeoLuvBaek
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE] Dua orang artis terkenal pindah ke tempat yang terbilang cukup sepi, disebuah perumahan sederhana yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Dua artis itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Mereka tinggal disebelah rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun. cerita apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Humor gagal/? pairing : HunHan/Chanbaek/HunBaek/ChanHan/YAOI
1. TEASER

PIRUSCEYHAN PRESENT

.

.

.

BOYS NEXT DOOR

HUNHAN and CHANBAEK fanfiction

Disclaimer : ini ff asli punya saya ya, terinspirasi setelah mendengar lagu bebeb Baekhyun Beautiful OST EXO NEXT DOOR, jalan cerita memang ada yang mirip dengan EXO NEXT DOOR, jadi saya bilang ini remakenya, cuman ada beberapa ide yang saya tambahkan, intinya HUNHAN forever/?

CAST :

Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo and another EXO members

.

.

TEASER

"tu-tunggu eomma bilang rumah kakek Park akan ditempati?"

"yah begitulah.. katanya mereka yang menempati adalah seorang artis.."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap laptop Luhan dan ke jendela, ia ulangi itu sampai 5 kali.

"kau serius hyung? Maksudku, orang yang menempati rumah kakek Park adalah mereka yang jelek?"

"ya mereka jelek sekali, bahkan hyung tidak ingin lagi bertemu mereka.."

"tapi kurasa itu Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.." batin Baekhyun.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"eung itu…"

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DASAR PRIA TAK TAU DIRI!"

.

.

"hiks aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu padaku hiks.."

"kau manis, siapa namamu?" kekehnya tersenyum

.

.

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini hyung, ada masalah apa kau dengan pria manis tadi?" demi apapun Sehun benar benar penasaran tentang masalah ini.

"haha aku hanya ingin melihatnya terus disisiku, dengan marah marah seperti itu ia akan tunduk padaku" ucap namja jangkung yang satunya sambil tertawa terbahak bahak seraya memegangi perut datarnya.

"tapi kau membuatnya takut" decih Sehun

.

.

"Baekhyunnaaa~ kau didalam? Eh?"

"ng siapa yang kau cari noona?"

.

.

"mi-mianhae Park Chanyeol, ini kesalahanku.." Baekhyun menundukkan setengah badannya. Sang namja yang jangkung memperhatikan si namja pendek di depannya lalu ber- _smirk_ ria.

"kerja lah yang benar Baekkie" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol pergi.

.

.

"kau melihat hyungnya Baekhyun? Katanya ia tak kalah cantik dari Baekhyun!"

Sehun memperhatikan namja itu dan mendecih sebal.

"tentu saja Luhan kan incaranku!"

.

.

"OMONA! Handphone-ku tertinggal di kamar si namja galak itu hyung" rengek Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"ishh salah sendiri, lagian kau ceroboh sekali sih.."

.

.

"Baekhyunna.."

"Luhannie.."

Ucap kedua namja itu bersamaan, setelahnya mereka tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae!" teriaknya bersamaan pula.

.

.

DELETE or Lanjut?

Omeji ini apaan? /nangis darah/ maap ya kalau ga suka T^T ntar aku hapus saja kalau gasuka hehe, makasih udah sempetin baca ^^ enaknya lanjut atau engga? Butuh saran dari kalian nih readersnim~ bantu saya juseyoo~ wkwkwk xD jawab dikolom review ya jawabannya :D jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~ ^-^

Ps : maap kalau absurd teasernya-..- maklum baru pertama bikin ff hehe


	2. Chapter 1

BOYS NEXT DOOR

.

.

.

HUNHAN and CHANBAEK fanfiction

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe), YAOI

CAST :

Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo and another EXO members (demi kenyamanan, marga Baekhyun diganti dulu jadi Xi ya)

Maap kalau typonya banyak ya :" maklum tangan keriting semua/?

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST CLOSE THIS TAB^^

.

.

Jangan jadi plagiat readersnim^^ karna diplagiatin itu sakit lohh /yasowat/?

.

.

Chapter 1

"Luhannie! Baekhyunnie! Ireonaaa!"

Yah diluar masih tergolong sangat pagi sekali untuk berangkat bekerja. Tapi memang atas dasarnya mereka adalah 2 pemuda cantik pemalas jadi harus masih sangat pagi dibangunkannya. Serta satu fakta bahwa eomma mereka ingin mereka disiplin. Jadi tiap pagi beginilah keadaannya. Jangan terlalu kaget ya.

"Yakkk! Ireonnaaa!"

'Sentuhan' manis dipagi hari memang selalu dua pemuda itu dapatkan dari eommanya. Tapi cara itu paling manjur untuk membuat mereka terbangun. Oh yang benar saja?! Setiap pagi seperti ini?! Menyebalkan –dengus kedua namja itu. Yah memang author juga seperti itu. Merasakan kesal tentunya. /berbagi pengalaman/?

"Ishh eomma~" dengus salah satu namja manis itu dengan mata yang masih terlihat terpejam dan ia melebarkan mulut mungil dengan bibir tipis itu. Oh pemandangan yang manis dipagi hari /plak/

"Tidak bisakah eomma tidak seperti ini disetiap paginya?" Tanya sang namja manis yang satunya sambil mengusap ngusap mata kanannya yang masih terpejam. Oh astaga wajahnya seperti _puppy_! Dan itu lucu sekali!

Ayolah ini tidak berlebihan. Mereka memang terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 dan 4 tahun. Yang tertua itu adalah Luhan. Namja yang menggunakan piyama bercorak rusa yang lucu. Ngomong-ngomong itu piyama favoritenya kkk. Dan namja yang satunya Baekhyun. Namja yang duduk dengan mata tertutup lucu itu menggunakan piyama motif _puppy_ yang menggemaskan sekali.

"eomma bingung apakah kalian eomma didik dengan benar? Kenapa kalian jadinya seperti anak kecil" itu omelan eommanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pernah kedua anak namja itu disuruh untuk mengikuti wajib militer tapi mereka tidak mau. Luhan beralasan kalau nanti ia kembali dengan otot yang besar besar ia akan takut sendiri dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun beralasan nanti dimatanya akan ada lingkaran hitam pekat yang menakutkan. Aish ada ada saja mereka ini.

"Yakk! Kalian sudah beranjak dewasa seharusnya kalian membantu eomma mencari uang tau. Apalagi kau Luhan, cepatlah cari pekerjaan, dan kau Baekhyun cepat bantu kakakmu!"

Aku lupa memberitahu mu bukan? Namja manis ini adalah sepasang kakak beradik. Yang paling tua tentu saja si 'Manly' Luhannie, dan adiknya yang sangat berisik Baekhyun. Mereka hanya terpaut umur 11 bulan. Salahkan ayahnya yang menginginkan anak kembar yang tidak tercapai. Jadi mereka terpaut umur hampir 1 tahun. Meski begitu banyak yang menyangkal kalau mereka tidak kembar. Oh ayolah wajah keduanya sangatlah imut dan mirip.

"biarkanlah kami istiarahat eomma, kami baru lulus sekolah tahun lalu" dengus namja pemilik mata rusa. Dan tak lama yang satunya mengangguk angguk setuju atas saran sang kakak.

Si eomma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil sesekali memijat keningnya lembut.

"sudahlah eomma tunggu kalian dibawah untuk sarapan, sedetik saja kalian terlambat akan eomma potong sarapan kalian setengah piring!" ujar sang eomma tegas, sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan dirumah minimalis itu.

"setengah.." wajah Luhan memucat mengulangi kalimat tadi yang diucapkan eommanya.

"piring.." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

Setelah itu…

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

 **~BOYS NEXT DOOR~**

.

.

Disebuah ruangan –sepertinya itu adalah ruang untuk latihan. Terlihat tujuh orang namja yang sepertinya kelelahan. Yah mau bagaimana lagi mereka baru saja selesai latihan untuk comeback mereka nanti.

"aku ingin berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun" ucap salah satu namja tersebut.

Setelah itu namja yang namanya tidak dipanggil memilih pergi ke kamar masing masing. Toh ini bukan urusan mereka, mana mungkin mereka ikut ikutan kan?

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya namja berkulit seputih susu dan lebih sering dipanggil albino itu dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"dengar dulu. Park Chanyeol kau diijinkan oleh manager untuk tinggal beberapa minggu dirumah kakekmu" jelas sang namja yang terlihat paling pendek diantara mereka bertiga.

"kau serius hyung?" namja jangkung yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu membulatkan matanya dan menatap hyung-nya tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yang berarti dia benar benar serius.

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" lagi lagi namja berkulit putih bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau yang ditugaskan menemani dia, Sehunna" lanjut Suho si namja pendek /okeauthordigebukin/?

"mwo?! Kau bercanda hyung? Aniya, andwae aku tidak mau tinggal berdua dengan dia" dengan tidak sopannya namja tampan ini menunjuk hyungnya tepat didepan wajahnya-_-

"oh ayolah Sehunna kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kalau aku sendirian, mungkin saja para sasaeng mengejarku dan memaksaku untuk tidur dengan mereka, lalu mereka merobek semua pakaianku, lalu.."

"ck cukup hyung, kau berlebihan sekali" dengus Sehun sakratis.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan omelan Sehun dan ia malah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes yang menurutnya lucu. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol! Dimana sisi manly mu!

"dengar Oh Sehun, karna hanya jadwalmu yang paling sedikit, jadi manajer memintamu untuk ikut dengan Chanyeol" lanjut Suho seraya memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Melihat hyung kesayangannya yang seperti frustasi itu membuat Sehun tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu..

"yah baiklah, hanya beberapa minggu saja ne?" Sehun menatap hyung hiperaktifnya dengan tatapan malas.

"yeay! Kau yang terbaik Sehunna" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ah ani itu cengiran bodohnya.

Sehun dan Suho hanya manatap datar aksi Chanyeol dihadapan mereka.

"ah dan satu lagi, persiapkan perlengkapan kalian sekarang. Karna sebuah van akan menjemput kalian malam ini"

"baiklah hyung" seru kedua namja jangkung itu.

.

.

 **~BOYS NEXT DOOR~**

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam didepan sebuah supermarket. Tak lama terlihat mulutnya yang seperti mengomel. Setelah itu ia berhenti dan kembali manatap datar plang supermarket yang tidak berdaya itu. Semenit kemudian ia memasangkan keimutannya, dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ayolah Baekhyun kau ingin semua orang yang melihatmu menciummu begitu?

Ingin tau kenapa Baekhyun ada disini?

 _Flashback on_

"Baekhyunna~" eomma memanggil anak bungsunya dengan jurus andalan penyembunyi suruhan(?). iyap biasanya dengan panggilan seperti itu Baekhyun akan disuruh suruh tentunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap eommanya malas "wae eomma?" tanyanya.

"dengar, hari ini hari terakhir eomma datang bulan.."

"lalu..?"

"persediaan pembalut eomma habis, jadi tolong belikan disupermarket di depan nde?" eomma tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun. Itu tanda dimana eommanya tidak ingin dibantah sebenarnya.

Baekhyun lupa! Ini gilirannya untuk membeli pembalut eomma. Astaga dia memiliki ibu yang gila! Mana ada seorang ibu memberi jadwal untuk dia dan hyungnya membeli pembalut, ke supermarket di dekat jalan besar pula! Lagi, mana ada seorang pria membeli sebuah pembalut?! Itu memalukan!

"ayolah eomma~ kenapa eomma tidak membelinya sendiri?" oke alasan apalagi hari ini hm? –batin Baekhyun.

"tadi pagi eomma lupa membelinya, setelah pulang kerja juga eomma lupa. Tolonglah Baekhyunna, badan eomma terasa sakit semua dari siang" ucap eommanya seraya memasang tampang bahwa ia benar benar sakit badan.

Sudalah, Baekhyun tau eommanya pemalas. Jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan jika mereka juga pemalas. Hihihi.

"baiklah dimana uangnya?"

 _Flashback off_

Karna itulah ia disini sekarang. Menatap sendu dan kesal supermarket dihadapannya.

"aku bisa!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia masuk kedalam supermarket itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju salah satu _corner_ yang menyimpan segala jenis pembalut. Ugh sial ini memalukan! Ia langsung mengambil salah satu bungkusannya, masa bodoh jika ia dimarahi karna tidak membeli pembalut dengan merk kesukaan eommanya! Sial, ia hanya ingin cepat cepat sampai rumah.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kasir. Ia buru-buru memberikan pembalut itu pada si kasir.

'uwahh kasirnya pria!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"ini saja?" Tanya sang kasir.

"iyaa, bisakah anda lebih cepat?" Baekhyun khawatir teman semasa SHS-nya melihat ia sedang membeli pembalut. Sial! Ditaruh dimana nanti wajahnya?!

"tidak ada tambahan lain?"

"tidak!"

"kau tidak akan membeli dua? Jika membeli dua kau akan mendapat diskon satu lagi" ujar sang kasir, tidak merasa berdosa. Oh ayolah ini memang tugasnya.

"ini hari terakhir untuk eomma-ku!" teriak Baekhyun lantang.

Seorang ahjussi tua yang sedang mabuk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Oh tuhan jangan tanya wajah Baekhyun sekarang seperti apa. Wajahnya memerah merona bak tomat busuk. Baekhyun melirik ahjussi tua itu. Tersadar sedang ditatap oleh seseorang yang cantik, ahjussi itu tersenyum mesum. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dan lekas pergi membawa bungkusan yang berisi pembalut itu. Sang kasir dan ahjussi tua menatap Baekhyun heran. Setelah itu mereka bertatapan dan sama-sama kaget/?

.

.

 **~BOYS NEXT DOOR~**

.

.

"sial mati saja aku!" rutuk Baekhyun ditengah perjalanan pulangnya. Ia memasuki gang sepi yang terlihat agak gelap.

'tunggu sepertinya ada beberapa orang mengikutiku..' batin Baekhyun.

"hyung kenapa kau membawa Matilda?! Dia sangat berat kau tau!" teriak salah satu namja dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengar lelaki itu mendengus.

'Ma-Matilda? Me-mereka segerombolan pembunuh?' tebak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"kau berisik sekali sih" satu lagi, suara _baritone_ yang terdengar seksi memarahi pria yang satunya.

"kau bisa membuat semua orang bangun tau" lanjut suara _baritone_ itu.

'MEREKA PEMBUNUH!' Baekhyun yakin! Bahkan sangat yakin, mereka pembunuh dan korbannya ada seseorang bernama 'Matilda' oh tidak! Dia harus cepat cepat pulang!

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya seperti tergesa gesa. Ia merapatkan jaket mantel berwarna coklatnya. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak takut? Jika kau jadi Baekhyun, kau pasti merasa takut juga.

Tapi Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Beberapa langkah didepan Baekhyun, ada kulit pisang yang tergeletak dengan sempurna(?). Dan kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi berikutnya kan?

BRUKKK

Seperti adegan Jackie Chan saat menendang /korbanjackie-..-/ bungkusan pembalut itu melayang ke belakang, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ /? dan terjatuh tepat disalah satu kaki lelaki dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya(?). Bukan, bukan posisi menungging ataupun kepalanya yang berada dibawah, ia hanya terlentang di aspal.

'mati saja _image manly_ -ku, huweeeeee eommaaaa~~' tangisnya dalam hati-_-

Namja yang kejatuhan pembalut(?) itu mengambilnya dan meneliti benda empuk berbentuk persegi itu. Namja yang satunya memperhatikan persegi yang dipegang hyungnya. Tanpa fikir panjang mereka menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat erat. Ia pandai berakting! Ia belajar berakting dari aktor Korea kesukaannya, Lee Minho-hyung! Oke ia akan berakting seperti orang mati karna terpeleset kulit pisang. Cih konyol sekali!

'demi _pancake strawberry_ yang menggiurkan! Jangan mendekat duhai namja pembunuh!' ia merutuki dalam hatinya, kenapa mereka mendekati dia sih!

Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, ugh dua namja itu memakai masker! Yang satu menggunakan topi bundar, dan yang satunya menggunakan _hoodie_ yang –astaga _hoodie-_ nya lucu sekali. Aish sadarlah Baekhyun, kau sedang ditatapi!

Setelah sadar Baekhyun segera berteriak "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa jangan bunuh aku!" dan setelah berteriak ia kabur tanpa ingat pembalut eommanya yang tertinggal. Biarkanlah, harga dirinya tercoreng sebagai lelaki tulen! Kau tau itu ishh-..-

"dia lelaki?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"sepertinya.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berlari. Setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Kyaaaaa jangan marahin author T^T oke maap ya. Ini memang remakenya EXO NEXT DOOR tapi nanti ada beberapa jalan cerita yang aku ubah, jadi tidak terlalu mirip hehe. Okee ini chapter pertamanya sudah update^^v dan chapter ini belum masuk ke EXO NEXT DOOR eps 1 loh haha xD, kepanjangan yah? Hehe padahal udah aku buat sependek mungkin T^T) maap ya chapter ini banyak pembalutnya /dibunuh/ maap maap maap /bungkuk berkali2/?. Dan hallo semua yang baru baca ff absurd ku^^ terus baca sampai akhir ya, dan jangan lupa ripiu bebeb :* insyaallah ntar athor balas hehe. Juga mohon bantuannya buat para senior^^ saya baru buat ff haha makanya absurd sangat :" makasih semua yang sempetin baca dan udah ripiu^^ oh iyaa kalian bisa panggil tamtam, gausah author :"

Udah ah capek haha xD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^v

ps: masih bingung mau nambahin SeKwang atau engga :" jadi maafin tamtam ya kalau ga ada mereka :" - keabisan ide /?


	3. Chapter 2

BOYS NEXT DOOR

.

.

.

HUNHAN and CHANBAEK fanfiction

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Humor (gagal), Romance (maybe), YAOI

CAST :

Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo and another EXO members (demi kenyamanan, marga Baekhyun diganti dulu jadi Xi ya)

Maap kalau typonya banyak ya :" maklum tangan keriting semua/?

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST CLOSE THIS TAB^^

.

.

Jangan jadi plagiat readersnim^^ karna diplagiatin itu sakit lohh /yasowat/?

.

.

Chapter 2

Dimalam hari yang terbilang cukup sepi dan sedikit gerimis rupanya, sebuah _van_ berjalan membelah keheningan malam disuatu perumahan yang jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul. Sepertinya _van_ tersebut hendak menuju suatu rumah.

"bisa kau pelan kan jalannya hyung? Kau bisa membuat semua orang terbangun" satu suara yang baru keluar setelah beberapa menit lalu terdiam dalam keheningan.

Seseorang yang mengemudikan _van_ tersebut mengangguk dan mulai memperlambat laju _van-_ nya. Dan.. tidak berhasil, _van_ itu terlalu tua untuk tidak berisik. Hhh ayolah siapa yang memberi mereka _van_ ini?

"lebih baik kita berjalan saja" ucap suara yang satunya, yang terdengar lebih berat dibandingkan suara pertama tadi.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, _van_ berhenti didepan salah satu rumah. Dan turunlah dua pasang sepatu mewah dengan arogannya. Dua namja tinggi itu menggunakan masker, yang satunya menggunakan topi besar bundar dan yang satunya menggunakan _hoodie_ hitam.

Mereka turun dengan angkuhnya. Yang menggunakan topi bundar membawa koper ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya membawa tas yang cukup besar. Dan namja yang menggunakan _hoodie_ membantu namja satunya dengan memabawa tas besar itu menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya menyeimbakan ransel yang ia taruh dibahu lebarnya.

"kau tau hyung? Kita seperti penyusup" ucap namja ber- _hoodie_ memecah keheningan.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Meski tidak terlihat jelas, namja ber- _hoodie_ itu mengetahui kalau hyungnya sedang tersenyum.

"hyung kenapa kau bawa Matilda?! Dia sangat berat kau tau!" sepertinya namja ber- _hoodie_ ini tidak rela untuk diam-_- dan tidak rela menggunakan tangan panjangnya yang mulus, membawa sesuatu berbarang berat seperti tas yang dibawanya.

"kau berisik sekali sih" ucap namja yang satunya seraya mendelik menatap namja ber- _hoodie._

"kau bisa membangunkan semua orang tau" lagi lagi namja bertopi bundar mengomel dengan suara _baritone_ -nya.

Ketika sedang asik asiknya mengomeli sang dongsaeng serta maknaenya, *asik juga mengomeli dongsaengnya ini haha xD* yang di omeli hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dibalik masker itu. Tentu saja hyungnya tidak akan tau akal busuknya atas kejadian itu. Salah sendiri!. Ngomong-ngomong namja itu berniat memberi tahu hyung kesayangannya. /nahloh/

Pukk

Sebuah benda asing terjatuh tepat dihadapan mereka. Mereka menatap benda asing itu bersamaan. Detik berikutnya namja bertopi bundar mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Namja yang satunya ikut memperhatikan benda persegi itu. Seperti adegan romantis di _film film barat_. Keduanya menatap sang pelempar(?) yang kelihatannya sedang.. pingsan? Entahlah.

Tanpa fikir panjang mereka mendekati seseorang yang sepertinya suka sekali tiduran terlentang ditengah aspal. Hey disini sedang gerimis! Kau tidak kedinginan?

Kedua namja itu mengitari seseorang yang tertidur *sepertinya*.

"gwaenchana?" tanya namja bertopi bundar.

Baekhyung –seseorang yang tertidur, itu membuka matanya perlahan dan memperhatikan dua namja tinggi yang mengitarinya.

Merasa ditatapi kedua namja itu memasang wajah dengan ekspresi kebingungan. 'apa ada yang salah?' tak lama Baekhyun berdiri dan berputar serta berteriak tanpa tau arah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa jangan bunuh aku!" teriaknya. Dua namja itu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang lari terbirit birit seperti tak tahu arah. Setelah itu dua namja tinggi ini saling berpandangan.

"dia seorang namja?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Siapa yang percaya jika dia pria kalau yang dibawanya ada sebungkus yang dia yakin 'privasi untuk wanita'.

"sepertinya" yang menjawab hanya tersenyum memperhatikan namja yang berlari itu.

.

.

 **~BOYS NEXT DOOR~**

.

.

Baekhyun berlari terbirit birit(?) ke rumahnya. Dan ia segera masuk ke kamar tepat dimana hyungnya berada. Eommanya yang sedang memakan pisang diruang tv pun bingung melihat putranya seperti itu. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak membawa pembalut pesanannya.

"e-eh?" Luhan –hyung Baekhyun, menatap adiknya bingung dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang –Astaga! Wajahnya merah sekali!

"Baekhyunna gwaenchana?" tanya kakaknya khawatir.

Baekhyun terdiam dan jatuh terduduk begitu saja dengan rautan wajah yang menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti terdapat sebuah pertunjukkan EXO yang menarik, Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. Dan berhasil membuat hyungnya kesal. Hey siapa yang suka diacuhkan?!

"yakkkk jangan bilang kau diperkosa ditengah jalan Baekhyunna!" sebuah fakta yang sangat mudah di nilai adalah, penampilan adiknya yang benar benar kacau. Dan itu membuat Luhan berbicara seenaknya-_-

"yakkk! Kau gila hyung?! Aku masih bisa menggunakan jurus tedo ku dan menendang siapapun yang menggangguku kau tahu?!" Baekhyun naik pitam mendengar kakaknya yang seenaknya menebak. Memang kau tidak Baekhyunna?

"habisnya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" jawab Luhan acuh.

Baekhyun mendengus dan masuk ke balik selimutnya. Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Dan mengikuti Baekhyun berpetualang dialam mimpinya. Ugh! Hari ini ia ingin bermimpi dengan _idol_ kesukaannya. Oh Sehun/?

.

.

 **~BOYS NEXT DOOR~**

.

.

"ireonaaaaaaa!"

 _Another morning shoot._ Seperti kaset rusak yang diputar setiap pagi, teriakan ini selalu muncul didalam adegannya. Dan berakhir mengganggu kedua namja cantik yang tengah tertidur sangat pulas. Lagi lagi eomma Baekhyun dan Luhan harus melakukan ritual pagi membuat anaknya bangun. Beberapa 'sentuhan' pun ia lakukan. Berhasil! Eomma berhasil membangunkan anak anaknya yang pemalas.

"ugh eommaaaaa!" teriak kedua anaknya yang terdengar nyaring. Sang eomma hanya menutup telinganya malas.

"sampai kapan kalian tertidur hm? Ayo cepat bangun! Sudah sukur eomma buatkan sarapan dipagi hari untuk kalian! Harusnya kalian yang buatkan untuk eomma" kali ini sang eommlah yang merajuk.

Cih mereka sama sama kekanakkan-_-

"ishhh!" dengus kedua namja itu berbarengan.

Eommanya berjalan acuh menuju dapur lalu disusul dengan Luhan yang mengekor sang eomma. Baekhyun masih terdiam di kasurnya yang empuk. Lalu seperti ada beberapa pecahan memori(?) ia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Ugh memalukan!. Ia sebenarnya sedang bingung, antara bercerita pada si kakak atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak saja.. ia akan sangat malu jika kakaknya tau, dan mengingat satu fakta bahwa kakaknya suka sekali menjahilinya menjadi penambah keyakinan untuk tidak memberi tahu masalah semalam.

Ah! Ia jadi teringat akan sesuatu yang namja namja tinggi itu ucapkan.

"ung Matilda.." jari jari lentiknya mulai menari di atas handphone mungil miliknya dan memulai berselancar di dunia _internet_.

"ah kenapa tidak ada.." serunya kesal, ia sedikit memajukan bibir pinknya yang lucu itu. Ia meng _scroll_ suatu _web site_ dan menemukan berita tentang konser EXO yang tidak diikuti Suho karena sedang cedera.

"hah~ pasti Luhan hyung sedang bersedih, tadi malam saja ia terlihat murung" _monolog-_ nya.

"BAEKHYUNNAAAA! Cepat turun dan habiskan sarapanmu!"

"aish jinjja! Arraseo eomaaaa!" balas teriaknya.

Pagi hari yang penuh teriakan heoh?-_-

.

.

 **~BOYS NEXT DOOR~**

.

.

Disini lah mereka sekarang. Sang eomma dengan kedua anaknya yang super duper cantik(?) tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"mulai hari ini rumah Park Harabeoji akan ditempati oleh beberapa pemuda.." ujar sang eomma memecahkan keheningan.

"tu-tunggu eomma bilang rumah Park Harabeoji akan ditempati?" ulang Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"iyaa mereka katanya memiliki penampilan yang sangat menarik"

Mendengar itu Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum senyum geli. Oh ayolah mereka tampak seperti orang bodoh-_-

"apa yang kalian fikirkan?" tanya eommanya yang menatap mereka aneh.

"a-aniyaaa" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Eommanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak paham setan apa yang merasuki tubuh kedua anaknya ini. 'mudah mudahan cepat keluarnya' batin sang eomma(?)

"sudahlah, Luhannie jika kau melihat sebuah _van_ tiba didepan rumah Park Harabeoji tolong berikan ini" eomma memberikan sebuah _key card_ kepada Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan bungkusan itu dan mengernyit setelah itu menatap eommanya.

"kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa memberikannya sendiri eomma" Luhan mendelik pada eommanya.

"kau lupa atau memang beneran kau pikun sih? Aku kan harus bekerja" eomma balas mendelik tak kalah tajam pada Luhan.

Sekali lagi Luhan mendengus. "terus dia?" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun –adiknya- dengan dagunya.

"hey aku harus mengembalikan kaset yang aku pinjam ke rumah Yesung hyung!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. Ia tidak mau dimarahi karna telat mengembalikan kaset itu. Hiiii dia jadi ingat bagaimana Yesung hyung memarahinya karna telat mengembalikan kaset miliknya walaupun sehari-_-

"hishhh" Luhan hanya bisa mendengus, yah dia sudah kalah telak.

"Luhan.." panggil eommanya lagi. Luhan menatap eommanya dengan pandangan 'apa?'

"jangan berpakaian seperti itu ketika bertemu dengan tetanggamu, kesan pertama sangatlah berarti"

Hey eommanya benar, masa dia bertemu tetangga barunya dengan pakaian bangun tidur? Maksudku piyama motif kepingan salju yang baru ia beli beberapa minggu lalu, dan ah! Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang terlihat acak acakkan, juga wajah yang belum dicuci-_- /jadi dari tadi dia makan belum cuci muka thor? Hehe xD/

"ah yang benar saja eomma, aku kan hanya memberikan ini bukan datang untuk sebuah _interview_ " ucapnya dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

Setelah eomma dan Baekhyun pergi, yah ketempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Luhan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya /okesiplebay/.

Setelah masuk ke kamar Luhan langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Takut-takut Baekhyun atau eommanya tiba tiba ada dikamar /serem-_-/. Setelah itu Luhan tersenyum-senyum bak orang bodoh.

"hihi _good looking guys_? Boleh juga" oh tidak Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan?

Ia membuka lemarinya dengan semangat dan mulai memberantaki seluruh isi lemari yang kebanyakkan baju miliknya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan _sweater_ coklat kesukaannya dan membawa celana _jins_ dengan warna senada. Setelah itu ia memakainya.

"selamat datang tetangga baru^-^"

Ohh Luhan sedang berlatih menyambut tetangga barunya? Haha lucu sekali. Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"ah andwae" ia membongkar lagi lemarinya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian resmi seperti hendak bekerja.

"jadi kau tentangga barunya? Selamat menikmati rumah mu" Luhan tersenyum, ah aniya lebih disebut dengan smirk-nya yang terlihat lucu.

"aniyaaaa"

Luhan mengganti lagi bajunya menggunakan _sweater_ pertama yang ia gunakan dan mengenakan celana pertama. Ia tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Yap ia akan mengenakan pakaian ini untuk memberikan _key card_ pada tetangga barunya yang katanya ' _good looking_ '

Luhan tersenyum menatap sebuah _van_ berhenti tepat didepan rumah Park Harabeoji.

Ting Tong

Senyum Luhan melebar mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia bergegas turun menuju pintu. Ia berhenti didekat pintu dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang terasa berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

'fighting!' ia menyemangati dirinya dalam hati. Lalu membuka pintu.

Ia melihat dua orang namja didepannya sedang tersenyum. Luhan diam terpaku menatap kedua namja itu. Dua namja itu membungkuk sopan padanya.

"annyeong haseyo!" ucap keduanya seraya tersenyum.

'apanya yang _good looking_..' batin Luhan dalam hati.

"boleh kita mengambil _key card_ -nya?" ucap salah satu namja itu yang terlihat lebih pendek dibandingkan namja yang satunya. Lalu ia tersenyum 'manis'

Luhan tersadar dari kebingungannya dan segera memberikan _key card_ itu pada namja yang pendek. Lalu Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"terimakasih" ujar kedua namja itu sambil membungkuk kembali lalu mereka pergi.

Luhan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan badan mungilnya ke kasur mininya yang empuk.

"haishh umurku sudah menginjak 23 tahun, dan biasanya umur setua itu aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.." _monolog_ Luhan, ia mengacak acak rambut berwarna _caramel_ miliknya.

"hey penampilankanku tidak seburuk itu kan?"

Luhan menggaruk rambut lembut berwarna _caramel_ itu yang pada dasarnya tidak gatal sama sekali-_- itu tanda, sebenarnya. Jika Luhan sedang berfikir sangat keras. Hey pergunakkan otakmu saat pelajaran saja Luhannie/?

"menurutku tidak.. aku pernah berkencan dengan beberapa pria!" Luhan tiba tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk tegak disana. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali merebahkan badan mungilnya ke kasur. Dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia sepertinya murung. Memikirkan sesuatu mungkin?

"tapi.. diantara pria itu semua, tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik" desahnya.

Memikirkan hal yang rumit seperti ini membuat Luhan harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menaikkan _mood_ -nya. Hm, menurutnya menyaksikkan film di tv juga tidak masalah. Ia lekas mengganti stelan bajunya dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru langit serta celana traning berwarna abu. Ia terlihat tenggelam menggunakkan _sweater_ itu. Jelas saja ukuran _sweater_ itu lebih besar dua kali lipat dari ukuran tubuh Luhan-_-

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tv, dimana adiknya, Baekhyun sedang bermain boneka _Barbie_ /?/ koreksi, maksudku Baekhyun tengah memakan santapannya, yang sepertinya itu adalah eskrim rasa _Strawberry_ kesukaannya.

Luhan memposisikan bokong datarnya untuk duduk disofa. Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya asik memakan eskrim, ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanda tidak perduli dengan apa yang adik kandungnya itu lakukan.

Menyalakan tv tersebut lalu membuka sebuah _snack_ berukuran _jumbo_ dihadapannya membuat _mood_ Luhan langsung menaik drastis. Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakkan sesuatu.

"kau tau baek sepertinya eomma mengelabuhi kita" ucapnya santai sambil sesekali menyuapkan isi _snack_ ke mulut mungilnya itu.

"maksudmu?"

"yah, beberapa orang yang pindah ke tempat Park harabeoji tidak semenarik yang aku bayangkan"

Baekhyun hanya berdehem menanggapi penuturan Luhan. Dan itu membuat Luhan lagi lagi menyesali memiliki adik sedingin Baekhyun seperti eskrim sialannya itu-_-

"ohh aku bersungguh sungguh baek! Mereka tidak menarik sama sekali! Bahkan aku muak menatap wajah mereka yang.. ugh aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya, mereka jelek sekali!"

Kelihatannya Luhan sedang dalam _periode-_ nya-_- dia terlihat mengomel dan sesekali mendecih tak suka, tapi dia terlihat asik sendiri dengan acara 'mari menjelek-jelekkan tetangga baru"-nya itu. Baekhyun tak ambil bagian dalam acara Luhan. Ia lebih baik memakan eskrim rasa _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

Luhan memajukkan bibirnya. Cemberut. Ia kesal sekali hari ini, entah mengapa. Tapi kesalnya seketika hilang ketika salah satu _channel_ di tv-nya menampilkan salah satu _variety show_ yang bintangnya merupakan artis pujuaan Luhan. Yap mereka tiga huruf itu lah yang selalu menjadi _mood booster_ bagi Luhan sendiri. /samaan dong/?

"yahh kenapa hanya ber-4 saja diacara itu! Dimana Kim Jongdae, Kim Joonmyun, dan Do Kyungsoo?!"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Mendengar ocehan berisik kakaknya yang ber- _fanboy_ -ria ketika salah satu _channel_ di tv mengadakan suatu acara dengan EXO sebagai bintang tamunya.

Ketika sedang asik menyantap sisa sisa eskrimnya, ia melihat dua orang pria keluar dari rumah Park harabeoji. Ia mengernyit bingung menatap kedua pria itu. 'seperti aku mengenalnya.. siapa yah' batin Baekhyun. Ia teringat sesuatu dan menatap tv yang sedang menayangkan suatu _variety_ dimana kamera sedang men- _shoot_ dengan jelas wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela, lalu beralih lagi menatap benda datar yang sedang ditonton kakak cantiknya itu. Baekhyun ulangin kegiatan itu hingga 5 kali /ga pegel baek?-_-/

"hyung kau yakin mereka jelek?" Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan ragu ragu.

" _yeah ugly as hell_ ~" ucap Luhan sok sok Inggris-_-

"kurasa kedua orang pria dirumah harabeoji sama dengan yang ada di tv hyung"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau katakan hah?!'. Luhan berdehem guna akan memulai ocehannya yang sepertinya akan sangat sangat panjang/?

"dengar ya Baekhyun adikku yang paling cantik seantero dunia, mana ada pria gendut dengan pipi chubbynya yang menggumpal itu mirip dengan Oh Sehun! Pangeran-ku! Sialan kau Baekhyun, beraninya kau menyamai pangeranku dengan pria jelek seperti mereka yang aku temui pagi tadi! Tidak ada yang setampan Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol! Aku tau kau diam diam menyukai pria tiang listrik yang merupakkan salah satu member EXO itu. Oh sial! Bahkan Chanyeol jauh sekali dengan pria tadi pagi!"

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan datar, dan apa itu tadi? Luhan menuduhnya menyukai pria dengan tinggi diatas rata rata?-_- sial siapa yang suka dengan pria raksaksa seperti Park Chanyeol /aku aku/?

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu berlanjut dengan bermain pesta tehnya setelah memakan eskrim kesukaannya.

Eomma terlihat terburu buru mendatangi Luhan, setelah itu ia taruh satu kotak penuh nasi kepal hangat. Luhan menatap ibunya bingung. Setelah itu..

"antarkan ini ke tetangga baru disebelah" suruh eomma Luhan pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu hendak berkata sesuatu tapi ia urungkan dan hanya menjawab dengan satu gelengengan kecil dikepalanya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'sudahlah mau saja'/?

"tidak eomma, aku kan sudah memberikan _key card_ tadi pagi, masa harus Luhan lagi sih" ucap Luhan sambil cemberut dan menatap eommanya dengan jurus _deer eyes_ andalannya.

Dengan sekali hentakkan mata, eommanya seketika bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikkan eomma dan kakak sulungnya.

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"kau tidak mau uang jajanmu dipotongkan Baekhyunna?"

.

.

 **~BOYS NEXT DOOR~**

.

.

"sialan mati saja kau Luhan-_-"

Baekhyun terkena sial dua kali sepertinya kkk. Sekarang dia tengah berada didepan ruangan rumah Park harabeoji. Meneliti setiap sudut ruangan itu yang terlihat sepi sekali.

"jogiyo?"

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya menuju kearah dapur. Dan menyimpan sekotak besar nasi kepal di meja makan diruangan itu.

"kemana perginya mereka? Yahh sayang sekali jika nasi kepal ini dingin" Baekhyun clingukan/? Seperti tengah mengamankan suasana/?. Baekhyun membuka perlahan kotak itu dan mulai menghirup asap yang sepertinya keluar dari kotak nasi kepal. Ia menutup matanya merasakkan harumnya asap itu.

"pasti sangat enak~ eung tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku coba satu?" kikiknya geli. Dan mengambil satu kepal nasi berwarna pink, dan ia mulai memakannya dengan terburu buru.

"ugh enak sekaliii~" ujarnya kegirangan-_-

Karna Baekhyun tidak berhati hati dengan acara 'mari makan nasi kepal hangat' ini, ia menjadi tersedak dan batuk batuk disertai mual /lah-_-/. Dia hanya terbatuk kok readers jangan takut/?.

Ia lekas membuka kulkas disebelahnya, mencari cari sesuatu sejenis minuman dan dia akhirnya menemukan sebotol gelas/? Air minum, dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Sampai ketika ia menutup kulkas. Ia melihat sebuah/? Seseorang tidak tidak dua orang sosok misterius /halah-_-

Kedua orang itu memiliki tinggi yang hampir sepantar, tunggu sepertinya Baekhyun mengenali dua mahluk tinggi dihadapannya ini.. karna situasi yang menegangkan ini membuat otak Baekhyun berputar lamban, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mengingat Baekhyun.

"neo nuguya?"

BYURRR

Air yang tadinya ada dimulut Baekhyun berpindah dengan tidak elitnya kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan adegan _slow motion_ Baekhyun menyemburkan segelas air putih /kayak mbah dukun-_-/ ke wajah pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Membuat pemuda yang berdiri disebelah pemuda yang tersembur itu menahan tawa dengan mengigit kepalan tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan si pemuda yang disembur/? terdiam menutup mulutnya dan sepertinya rahangnya mengeras tanda ia sedang menahan amarah.

'tu-tunggu dulu.. bukannya mereka member EXO? Ja-jadi yang tinggal disini adalah member EXO?!' Batin Baekhyun menyedihkan/?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Hallo readers! Im backkk :" maaf telat banget updatenya guys! Masalahnya sempet kepikir juga buat delete nih ff :" soalnya belum tentu dilanjut nih.. tapi yah gimana readers nim sih, kalau mau lanjut ya lanjut kaga juga kaga papa xD jadi ini dia Chapter 2 nya! Yeeeee! Gimana readers? Puas sama chapter ini yang lumayan panjang?:" semoga puas yah! Saya mau ucapin banyak banyak terimakasih buat yg sempetin baca, buat yang review juga, buat yang fav ff saya dan follow ff saya terimakasih banyakkk! Salam ChanBaek dan HunHan guys! Nantikan chap selanjutnya ;)


End file.
